What can Never Be
by Techymagetejina
Summary: This is a next gen series of sorts. The I'm starting the story out with Sam's twin son and daughter are just barely 20. This is AU of the series, but staying as true to it as I can. The rating is for later chapters
1. Eyes

Disclaimer: This is written for fun, I don't own Sam or Dean. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. Sam and Dean are used for fun, the Twins and Trin are mine as well as the personna of Tabris. I'm using them how they're protrayed by my friends on LJ.

What shall never be

~ Eyes ~

By Tejina

Green eyes snapped open as their owner bit back a gasp. She was riding shotgun, her brother was driving.

"You have another one of your nightmares Cass?" Rohan asked as he stopped at a light.

"Yeah, how much further until we get to Aunt Trin's? I could so use a shower and sleeping in a real bed. Hell her fried chicken sounds good about now."

He chuckled a little at her comments, turning the volume of the radio up just a little more. "Another hour, we'll be getting there by midnight."

"Only because you wanted to stop for dinner," She pouted a little stretching back a little more in her seat. "God I'm glad you got the covers on the seats, riding in this thing in a skirt would have sucked with leather." Cassandra Mary Winchester didn't wear skirts and heels that often, but it was a special occasion, they were going home.

"I agree with you Cassie." The voice came from the back seat.

"Hey Tabby!" Colt smiled into the rearview, "You know you could have given us a little warning earlier about that coven."

The angel in the back seat shrugged. "I'm not easily able to tell what is going on. And they prevented me from assisting more than I did. For that I am sorry Ro… Colt."

"Yay, at least someone's learning. Still can't get Cas to say it."

"That's because Colt's a horse or a gun. Though I'll admit you're a horse's ass." Cassie mumbled as she reached for the dial to change it off the country crap her brother was listening to. If she had to hear "The Highway Men" One more time she would have screamed.

"Hey, don't complain about the music." He slapped her hand.

"Hey, no fair, this stuff makes me tired."

"Stop, Brother Castiel is nearby." Tabris bit her lip a moment.

"Colt, your father is at your mother's grave."

"Drop me off then Colt; I need to stretch my legs a little."

Cassandra knew she needed to clear her head and talking to her dad usually worked to put things in perspective for her. Not to mention any longer with her brother and she was going to see if she could get away with stabbing him just so she could drive.

"You know it is late sis."

"Yeah so, if Dad's there then it'll be okay, besides I have my blade. I really doubt I'll get into trouble here I mean hello we grew up here." She waited for him to pull off to the side of the road and grabbed her bag, Tabris taking her seat.

"You have your phone right?"

"Yes and I'll call Tabby if anything happens don't worry Colt. I'm not the baby I was ten years ago." The cool California air actually felt comforting as she found her bearings. The cemetery was only a few blocks away. Knowing her dad she figured they stopped at her aunt's house first before the brother's split up.

She was right; her aunt's jeep was parked alongside the road. She put her bag in the back and started for the graves.

Sam Winchester hadn't the girl until she touched his arm lightly. It had been years since they had been together here of all places. The two graves side by side were empty. There had been nothing left of the bodies to bury. One had been burned, the other, they had only been sent a few body parts, which Dean and Sam had salted and burned.

"Tabris said you'd be here when Cas contacted her." She knelt before the stone on the right. It was a plain marker, the name 'Sarah Ann Grange-Winchester' was followed by her birth date and the day she disappeared. It had been ten years since then. The twins had been nine; it had been the same year that Tabris had joined them as Colt's personal bodyguard. The Angels had been afraid that Michael would try to take him just because he and Lucifer had failed fifteen years before that..

"Hey, didn't expect you to come out here." Sam did slip an arm around his daughter's shoulder. She briefly hugged him, her eyes searching his for a moment.

"Mom's here of course I'd come." She glanced at Sam. "You know we really have to stop meeting here, I mean you convinced Colt and I to take your name and we keep meeting only at the cemetery? That's not that healthy." She knelt before the two stones a moment her eyes closing as she paid her respects to the dead.

"At least you know from Tabris that she's okay." He was still unsure what had happened exactly to Jess, though it had never stopped him from loving the twins, or caring about their mother.

"Yeah, it's funny though Dad, I can't remember what Mom looks like anymore. I just remember her green eyes. Always looking sad when you and Dean showed up. It's like she knew that Colt would be drawn to the family business." Cassie wouldn't tell Sam she had been drawn to it too, only because someone had to keep her brother out of trouble. She brushed the hair from her face.

"You two haven't hunted have you?" Sam looked worriedly at her in the moonlight. IT washed out her tanned skin and the reddish curls that reminded him so much of Sarah.

"I've been in law classes, I don't know if Colt's been hunting. Probably, he hasn't been on campus the last month. And I know he hasn't been with you and Dean." The twenty year old looked up. Her dad set his jaw. At least she was better at lying; they had hunted, but always stayed within Oregon, Northern California and Washington state. There was no way they were going to cross paths with their dad or uncle.

"I'll talk to him." Not that she was worried, Colt always would take the fall for their antics, as long as Cassie made sure to keep up with her classes. Yeah if the older Winchesters ever found out about the twins actions they'd lock them up to keep them safe, but there was no way that the two could see staying away from hunts. Sometimes they came to them without a search.

"And here he gets pissed at me again for being a tattle tale." She chuckled a little. "Don't worry I can handle it."

"I know you're tougher than us boys." Sam smiled, his son took after his brother a lot more, always following orders, at least as far as he knew. But Cassie was like him. He had wanted a normal life for both of them, but it had been clear when Tabris had appeared the people upstairs didn't. He just hoped that his baby girl didn't have a demon riding on her coat tails like he had before.

"I try to be." She kissed her fingertips touching the stone of her mother's grave before accepting his help up. "Mom, I'll come back again before I leave. Have stuff I want to tell you anyway, and don't want dad to hear." She heard the mumble from him about that and flashed a crooked smirk at him.

"Keeping secrets from me?" If they would have worked she might actually fallen for the puppy eyes, but she and Colt both used them quite well. There was no way that their father's eyes would work on her.

"Girl stuff Dad." She replied as they walked towards the gates. "Seriously, if it was something you'd be interested in I'd tell you."

Neither saw the silver eyed man pull away from the shadows heading the other way.

He had a new play toy, one that looked like she'd be fun to hunt.


	2. sport

Disclaimer: This is written for fun, I don't own Sam or Dean. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. Sam and Dean are used for fun, the Twins and Trin are mine as well as the persona of Tabris. I'm using them how they're portrayed by my friends on LJ.

What shall never be

~ Sport ~

By Tejina

The little white house with green trim hadn't changed at all since the last time Colt had been there. Grinning at Tabris he stopped the car and climbed out grabbing his bag. Dean and his aunt Trinity were both sitting on the porch. Trin was sipping at iced tea and once she saw her nephew she stood, smiling her big bright smile that always relieved Colt as a kid, if Trin was smiling than everything was right in the world.

"Well don't just stand there Colt, come give me a hug ya nut," She held out one arm and Colt lopped up the steps giving her the hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Missed ya Trin, hey Uncle Dean," He gave Dean a thumbs up as Tabris caught up with him.

"I am sorry that I kept your niece and nephew away so long Trinity." The Asian vessel bowed primly, still unaccustomed to how things were done in the States.

"Now Tabris, as long as you bring my sister's kids home to me safe and sound that's all I care about. I know they're so much like their daddy and uncle." Trin pulled her into a hug startling the angel, who after a moment did return the hug though.

"I would be failing my duties if I allowed harm to come to either of them. You know that."

Trin nodded as she pulled out of the hug. "Oh I'm being rude." The older woman laughed. "Dean you want another beer?"

"Sounds good. Hey, there's more of that apple pie right?" The older Winchester grinned at his sister in law who shook her head laughing.

"There should be. Unless you ate it all already," She ruffled her nephew's hair. "Tea kiddo?"

"Uhg, come on Aunt Trin I'm not a kid anymore, but yeah sounds good. Get some for Tabris too. I'm, still working on getting her to act human when we're in public."

"I do admit that I do not see the reason why you do such silly things as I am not human, but yes, tea would be good thank you Trinity."

Colt moved over to the small patio table and fell into one of the wicker chairs. "We got the message, there a reason you don't want Cass and Sam in on it?" He kept his voice down looking at his uncle.

"I'll go assist your aunt in the kitchen Colt." Tabris gave a small smile to Dean. "It was good seeing you well for a change."

Dean nodded to her as she walked into the building. "She still creeps me out."

"It's because the angel's still really messed up. I mean think about it Dean, Cass and I saved her from demons. She wasn't really even sure what she was. Just glad we found her before it was someone else. Yeah she might not be as good as Castiel, but she's trying."

Dean nodded a small smirk on his face.

"What?" Colt looked at him. "She's trying hard to hide from both sides. The marks Cas gave her are helping, and she hasn't gotten into trouble around us."

"Nothing, I wasn't gonna say anything Colt."

Colt noticed where Dean was looking.

"How long have they been there?" He whispered low just glancing with his eyes and not turning his head completely.

"Why don't we go in and help the ladies?" Dean nodded to his nephew who nodded back. Trin would have charms against most creatures out there inside. Most of her work when dealing with the supernatural was either on the back porch; there was a demon trap under the back rug burned into the wood, and other various charms, or on the front porch. No one crossed the barriers unless they were blood or angel. Colt moved inside, once there he moved to the right of the door, his hand reaching back for his gun.

"They were there an hour before you got here. Cas went to get Cassie and Sam."

Colt nodded watching his uncle calmly draw his gun. Tabris started from the kitchen and saw how the two were. She slipped back into the kitchen to guard the witch.

"What are they?"

"Sprites," came Trinity's voice from the kitchen doorway. "Iron bullets," She whispered softly.

"What's goin' on Trin?"

"They're why I asked for you two to come back Colt. Well Castiel said we should bring the two of you here." She stayed back, having been around the hunters too long to know that it was better to make yourself small for the most part.

Colt glanced at his aunt a moment. "You know you could have warned us."

"It's a game to them; we're better sport than most humans. My only fault was I didn't realize they were targeting me until it was too late Colt." She bit her lip. "The iron inlays on the windows and doors won't keep them out forever Dean."

"Stay back okay Aunt Trin." Colt glanced to see where Tabris was. The Angel had a knife in hand her eyes scanning the windows. "Castiel is late. Something must have happened with Sam and Cassandra." She frowned a little.

"Can you locate them?" Colt watched as she shook her head.

"I can't hear Castiel's song in my head." She frowned glancing over at her charge.

"Well look for it or I'm going out there searchin' for her. Like hell I'll let my sister get hurt."

"Colt, she's with Sam. You know the two of them have been in worse situations. Don't snap at her." Dean looked at Trinity, "How long do you think your seals can hold against them?"

"An hour maybe two. Dean what are you planning?" Almost catlike green eyes looked into his.

"You have anything that'll stave 'em off longer?"

She thought a moment.

"Not in the house, in my work shed yes, but that's a hundred feet from the back door, we don't know what else they have out there."

"Hell Hounds just showed up, two of them. I don't think this is just about you anymore Trinity. I can hear them louder than Castiel. Something about…" Tabris hissed falling to her knees. Colt was scrambling to her side wrapping his arms around her. "Katya, come on… what did the two of you see?" He kept his voice down feeling the host lean against him more.

"She went to warn her brothers. Colt… They want you and Cassie…" She bit her lip. "She was scared Colt, terrified, and that scares me. Anything to scare her means it'll hurt." The woman he was holding was a psychic before she ever became a vessel. This meant that while Tabris controlled the body; she still could feel and see things that the Angel was seeing, right along with her.

Dean looked at them. "Shit, you sure they're not just playing with us Katya?"

"Tabris has her reasons; she knows I do not like it if she lies to you. She's terrified enough to block the reason why from me Dean."

"Then we have to get out of here." He glanced at Colt who nodded.

"Aunt Trin, can you help Katya? The Impala's closer, you two go for it and get in the back, we'll cover you." He slipped the safety off his gun. "Like hell I'm gunna be some sport trophy for some mystic shit."


End file.
